


Wrath of a Savage

by Thehellion115



Category: Metal Gear, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehellion115/pseuds/Thehellion115
Summary: if anyone spots the villain say so lol





	1. chapter 1: Nightmares (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Lotta OCs might use some of other people's but dont know yet  
> be warned i don't hold punches so trigger warnings and all that  
> i don't own zootopia but i do own a PS with netflix...

   **Wrath of a Savage  
**_TheHellion115  
  
Operator Creed:  
Mission comes first  
fall behind get left behind  
our job is not to make it to hell,  
but to make sure it’s packed  
when we get there.  
**Hostibus Mortis Nostrae**  
Vigilanti Semper_

 

**_Chapter 1: Nightmares (part I)_ ** ****

 

 

  Pain…Agony… That’s all this world has ever shown me. I hear the cries of the dead when I sleep. The mammals that I’ve lost to stupid decisions, or just happenstance bad fucking luck. There were times when the situation boiled down to every mam for himself. The Elephantlas Rig… it blew from beneath our paws… several didn’t make it to the chopper. They scream the loudest. Demanding why, oh why didn’t I hold the chopper? ‘They were almost there.’ It doesn’t matter how much I drink or smoke… they are always screaming in my ear.  
   While those under my command scream the loudest at times… they cannot compare to the Innocents. Civilians from the Theocratic New Ibexandria; either melted from a chemical gas attack, or from the tactical nuke strike following the release. A kit… a mere scrap of fur if anything; torn from my grasp and disemboweled by monsters, Monsters that had once been her family. I still hear her screams of pain and terror, begging me to help her. Hell, it gets bad enough; I can hear them even in my waking moments. It looks like tonight is no different… Only the young ewe is with me tonight. Looks like New Ibexandria needs to been relived.

 

**New Ibexandria:**  
Ten years ago.

   The sweltering heat made traversing a unknown city a new type of hell the fox was unaccustomed to. He shifted his borrowed robes around for better movement. With eyes that never seemed to stay in one place, the fox flowed through the crowds with a speed that drew unwanted attention from the Grand Tower above. Red orbs of smoldering hatred followed him effortlessly despite the pain from the light. A guff voice pulled his gaze away. Lips curling over fangs, he turned and glared at the old goat. “You let that damned fox in MY city?!?!” The ram known only as High Father, demanded of the shadowy form. “I saw what he did to Big’s empire, and you dare bring him here!!!” The shadows lips curled slightly… “I am well aware of his capabilities… The question is, have you forgotten who’s family you owe your life to?” Paling rapidly, High Father took a few steps back. “N-No… I have not forgotten lord… I-“ He was cut off as fangs slashed inches from his face. “Then do as your told fool. Should this work, then no more shall our empires fear him.” With that the shadow departed up a hole in the ceiling. Shaken but alive, High Father turned to the windows out to his beloved city. Soon, soon it would be a slaughter field. Few would escape the wave’s path. Their cries for salvation would only be answered by death.  
  
_“Alpha, truck sighted… it’s unmammed. Do we send Delta to scout it sir?”_ Pausing for a moment; the fox angled his eyes to the unmarked Dodge van, Inconspicuous to all but the most trained eyes. Informants had died to get the Organization Intel of chemical weapons being placed all around the city. Of course all they cared about was money… Forget the millions of innocents; they just wanted to line their pockets. So under the pretense of ‘protect and serve’, several tier 1 teams were sent in to disarm the threat and remove the vermin who planted them. It was all a trap.  
   “Go”, was all that was spoken before a hare swiftly walked up to the truck and clamored in. Radio crackling to life, the hares voice came through. “Alpha, we got a problem, this isn’t just a chem. Weapon… im seeing bio capsules mixed in with some really nasty stuff.” The fox growling slightly, he only spoke a few words. “Disarm it… now.” In the truck, the hare winced before speaking his last words. “chief, if I touch this bomb i-“ No sooner had he spoken, the bomb detonated, releasing its devastating wave.  
  
   Vital seconds passed before the fox ditched his disguise and began fleeing the encroaching death. As he made his way towards the wall, he demanded for reports over the radio… all he received was screams and begging for mercy. He passed children clinging to mothers, mothers holding them close, and fathers trying to shield them from the death wave. Almost no one was running, so the fox had a mostly clear path to the wall. His rage was mounting as he noticed certain buildings were not affected; all government, none residential. The closer he got to the wall the more furious he got. The rage peaked when he managed to scale the wall, despite the heat, and he looked back through his scope and locked eyes with High Father.  


_Five hours earlier_

  
 Creeping through the sewers like the rats they were, they had one job. ‘recruited’ to carry packages under certain buildings and stay there. They could hear the screams but failed to notice the vapors seeping from above. They were dead before their ‘packages’ detonated.

_  
Present  
  
__  
_ High Father was looking at his city through as death swept through its streets, claiming many in its path. Feeling eyes upon him, He looked up to meet savage golden eyes. Speechless, he watched the fox press a button on his wrist computer. Mere milliseconds later, explosions rocked the foundation of almost every government building within the walls. He felt the floors buckle, with but a single moment to pray, he fell to the fiery abyss beneath him.  
  
      A grim satisfaction overcame the fox as he watched the ‘Jewel’ of the city collapse under its own weight. The walls would hold the wave back momentarily; soon it would escape and contaminate the grounds around it. No sooner had the fox’s pad touched ground, he made a call that condemned any surviving inhabitants of the city. Flipping the channel of his radio, he called the air force. “bio chemical weapon released in New Ibexandria. Immediate fission bombing required.” The returning answer was ignored in favor of putting distance between him and the soon to be Necropolis. Not 5 minutes later, jets screamed over his head to drop their payload upon the city, the pressure from the detonations alone were cracking the walls; walls modeled after the Trojan walls.  
  
Images flash from the crumbling city to a view of ice… miles and miles of ice. The smoke in his lungs, and the cries of his soldiers, begging to come back… only to be silenced by one final explosion.


	2. Update

Well ladies and gents after the weather and a rather nasty case of writers block the second chapter is on its way. Thanks for the 141 views idk tho how many are repeats lol. Btw if y’all figgered out who the major villain is leave a comment and thanks for stickin it out. Axios

**Author's Note:**

> this is only the beginning... steerlingrad shall suffer... but not yet my kiddies.. not yet


End file.
